Uri
by Aidan Schrodinger
Summary: Michiru ha hecho algo a escondidas. ¿Podrá Haruka soportar la osadía?
**URI**

—¡Pero cómo pudiste? —Gritó Haruka tirándose del cabello.

Estaba histérica, era inconcebible lo que escuchó.

—Lo hice porque sabía bien que no lo aceptarías —dijo Michiru con tranquilidad—, ya hemos hablado de esto y está claro que no quieres tener hijos.

—No sabes lo que has hecho… —dijo apoyándose en la mesa que las separaba—. Vinimos aquí, para casarnos. ¿Por qué no te basta?

—Sé que estuvo mal hacerlo sin tu consentimiento.

—¡Somos pareja ahora, maldición! —Exclamó descargando su furia contra el mueble—. ¿Cómo pudiste…? ¡Cómo?

—Tendré un hijo. Te guste o no.

—Debiste consultarme.

—Habrías dicho no —afirmó—. Lamento haberlo hecho a tu espalda, pero debí hacerlo. No me arrepiento.

—Te das cuenta de que me estás obligando a… a esto.

—No te obligaré a nada. Firmaré el divorcio si así lo quieres.

—No puedo creer que te importe más que lo nuestro.

—Créelo.

Ese fue el principio. Los días que siguieron no fueron menos difíciles. Antes de regresar a Japón Michiru acudió con un abogado y lanzó el sobre con los papeles sobre la mesa, la misma mesa en la que en ese entonces me apoyé para no caer con la noticia. Ella no dijo nada, yo ni siquiera la miré, seguimos con nuestra silenciosa vida juntas. Lo más que llegamos a hablar era para decidir qué comer o quién lavaría los platos. El resto era normal, aún compartíamos la cama y seguíamos la rutina y sin embargo; no podíamos estar más lejos. Ella estaba determinada y yo tenía una mezcla de pánico y paranoia. Para mí era como estar atrapada, agazapada en una vieja y lúgubre casa a la espera del asesino o de cualquier cosa siniestra que alguien pudiese imaginar. Tenía tanto miedo que pasaba los días con nausea, sudores fríos y palpitaciones, más enferma no pude estar, ella lo sabía, pero no había nada que hacer.

La noche que ocurrió yo no podía ni respirar, estaba nerviosa, pasmada, con los ojos perdidos como cuando te bloqueas, no escuchas nada y dejas de pensar. Estaba en shock, pero debía controlarme y llevarla al hospital. Así cargué mi miedo y las maletas y la subí al auto. Temblaba, apenas pude sostener la palanca. No sé quién respiraba más fuerte, si ella, o yo. No podía ver con claridad, el camino estaba borroso, no sé si eran mis ojos o la velocidad con la que conducía. Puso su mano sobre la mía, debió pensar que eso me iba a calmar pero no fue así. Me estaba arrastrando, estaba cambiando mi vida a la fuerza.

 _"_ _No quiero esto… No estoy preparada para esto. Ni siquiera tuve hermanos. Odio a los bebés. No sé cómo hacerlo. No quiero ser padre… No estoy lista… No lo estoy…"_

En el hospital la recibieron en urgencias. No tuve que hacer nada, ni siquiera abrir la puerta. Yo hiperventilaba aferrada al volante y con los ojos todavía en el camino. Los enfermeros la subieron a una silla y la llevaron dentro. Con las manos abarrotadas solté el volante y salí del auto. Apenas sentí la brisa dejé el estómago en la acera. Me sentí débil y me fallaron las piernas, debieron pensar que también estaba enferma porque acudieron a atenderme. _"Estoy bien_ _—_ _dije_ _—_ _, sólo necesito aire"._ Que mentira tan grande. Cuando me recuperé me llevaron a la sala de espera, el Doctor dijo que el caso de Michiru no era normal, había complicaciones, tendrían que operar. Maravilloso, no la perdería por el divorcio, la perdería para siempre. Todo por su tonta idea de tener un hijo. Un frío me heló las manos, la impotencia y el miedo me hicieron temblar. Apenas pude percibir que me mecía en el asiento. Deben haber pensado que era un paciente psiquiátrico. Tal vez lo era. Tenía ganas no sé si de gritar, llorar o perder el conocimiento.

Fueron las peores horas de mi vida. Siete horas, y nada.

A la octava hora el médico salió, dijo que ambos estaban bien, lo peor había pasado. Me felicitó. ¿Por qué no me sentí feliz? Con terrorífico alivio me desplomé en el asiento. Unos zapatos blancos se detuvieron ante mí. La enfermera dejó un libro blanco sobre mis piernas. No sabía lo que era. Pensé que podría ser el manual de cómo ser padre. ¿Qué podía importarme eso ahora? Lo dejé de lado y hundí la cara entre las manos. Al poco rato lo tomé, no sé si por curiosidad o por instinto, pero abrirlo fue revelador. Una luz intensa y brillante nació del libro golpeándome el rostro, una luz que apartó la oscuridad del corredor y eliminó las sombras en mi interior. El libro me gritó. El mensaje fue fuerte, y claro.

Cuando me permitieron ver a Michiru sostenía el pequeño envoltorio rosa que me mantuvo tanto tiempo enferma. Esbocé una sonrisa breve y ella me devolvió el gesto con el rostro exhausto pero pleno de felicidad. Con el libro en mano me acerqué y miré a la pequeña en sus brazos, acaricié su cabeza con un ligero roce, luego me incliné hacia Michiru y besé su frente.

Seis días después recogíamos las cosas para salir, el olvidado libro resbaló de la cama y se abrió a la mitad. El chillido estalló llenando el lugar. Era el primer llanto de mi hija grabado en su interior. Michiru sonrió y lo guardé entre las cosas. Nuestra hija despertó con su propio llanto y comenzó a llorar otra vez. Corrí para acunarla.

Al final los papeles de divorcio resultaron ser sólo eso: papel. Le gusta engañarme. Le agradecí por eso y porque el papel sirvió para escribir esta historia. Pero sobre todo, le agradecí por darme lo más preciado:

Una familia.

¡Ah! La llamamos Uri... significa... "mi luz".


End file.
